Codename: Kids Next Door Operation:UMBRELLA
by Bioweapon 155
Summary: The operatives of sector V are more than qualified against the forces of adulthood, but can they handle Albert Wesker as he tries to take over the world, using one of their own as his most critical tool? Crossover with Resident Evil.
1. The fountain

**OK, I am only going to explain this once: I DO NOT OWN CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR, OR THE UMBRELLA CORPORATION!!!!**

**Once you have gotten that into your heads, I will give you the Complete Summary:**

**The infamous Umbrella Corporation (which we have all learned to hate, love, despise, fear and wonder at the incredible amount of places you can find it these days) has broken into the ancient building beneath sector V's school, taking the Fountain of youth, and kidnapping Kuki on their way out. Anyone who has heard of Umbrella Corp. knows by experience this can't possibly be good.**

**For those of you who are plot-wisely challenged, this takes place after Op.: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F in the KND universe. In the Resident evil universe, this is an alternate reality (Birkin is transfered to a facility in Cleveland before he can release the T-virus, along with Wesker and the Nemesis).**

**Now... its time to push: THE RED BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!_(WHAM!)_**

WARNING: MASSIVE EXISTENCE FAILURE IMMINENT!!!!!!!!!

**Er...maybe it's this one...(click!)**

* * *

Loading...

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A.

**U**mbrella

**M**ega corps

**B**ring

**R**evelations that

**E**qually

**L**and

**L**essons and

**A**stonishment

Loading :complete

Initiating transmission...

* * *

Very few students have ventured into the decayed and trap-filled halls of the building under the school. Leona was one of them. She, being really over 300 years old and still a kid knew the place, inside and out, quite well. Her improbable age also meant that she had discovered a few shortcuts along the way as well.

Right now she was on her way to '"freshen up" at the Fountain Of Youth, the very same miraculous source of water that people had gone on life-long quests to find, yet had somehow forgotten to check this place along the way.

But that's not the point.

The point is that she was standing right in front of it, drinking handfuls of the fountains sparkling water. Just when she had finished drinking, the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake!!" she screamed.

Leona, fearing a cave-in, ran for the exit. Just as she was about to leave, the shaking stopped.

Confused, she turned around, and saw what had been causing the earthquake.

A huge, cylindrical drilling machine had busted in through the wall on the left and lay between her and her precious fountain, its flat, many-toothed drill nearly touching the opposite wall.

Leona stood there, confused _"What is that thing?"_

A door on the side of the machine opened up and a dozen or so black-clad men rushed out, armed with wicked-looking rifles.

Not liking this at all, Leona ducked behind one of the pillars before the armed men..._guards_ could spot her. She peered from behind the stone pillar just in time to see the single most horrible thing she ever clapped her eyes on.

A HUGE man had somehow squeezed out of the door the guards had come out of. His gray head was completely bald and had stitches and scars crisscrossing it. A fleshy eye-patch covered his right eye and a lip-less mouth that was forever in a snarl. Veins thicker than a man's wrist clearly visible on his neck and exposed right shoulder. A rocket launcher strapped on his back. Right behind him were a couple of dirty-blond haired men wearing lab coats, one of them, she noticed, was wearing sunglasses.

Leona inched closer to them, darting behind columns for cover. She came in just close enough to hear them.

"Wesker, can you tell me _why _ we are lugging this thing around?" she heard one of the scientists ask, gesturing at the monster. The man with the sunglasses, who was really starting to remind Leona of Nigel Uno, turned to face the other scientist.

"I told you Birkin, we must..._test_ how well project Nemesis responds around humans." He ran his fingers through his hair. "That, and the other scientists need a break from him."

Birkin crossed his arms "How come?"

"Have you ever had to babysit him when the drill sergeant isn't messing with his training?"

"No."

"He gets annoying..._fast."_

"Oh."

The monster in question, which Leona guessed was 'project Nemesis', was standing quite rigidly amongst the guards. Leona was wondering how something like that could be anything other than frightening when a noise caught her attention.

A large section of the digger had slid open, revealing a pair of large cranes with telescoping arms. The cranes swiveled towards the Fountain of Youth on the other side of the machine. Leona gasped.

"_They're stealing my fountain!But who??"_

Often, people fail to notice certain things at first glance, only to see them later when the situation calls for it and getting thoroughly confused by this. Which is why Leona suddenly noticed a logo on the side of the digging machine.

It was the red and white octagon of the Umbrella Corporation.

"_Umbrella?" _she wondered, _"why would a company that sells medicines want to steal my fountain?"_ she caught another glance at the Nemesis and the guards _"and why bring all that security and that monster?"_

As if on cue, Nemesis chose that moment to glance her way. For a horrifying moment, Leona was staring into the thing's single, white eye. It gave an inhuman roar.

"INTRUDER!!!"It bellowed, raising the rocket launcher "KILLLL!!!!"

Leona fell over backwards just as a rocket blew the column where she sad been standing to pieces. She quickly got up and ran for the exit, zigzagging left and right to avoid the gunfire from the guards and the occasional rocket. She reached the wall next to the entrance to the chamber and felt for a loose stone on the wall._ "Come on, come on!"_

Finally one of the stones slid inwards and part of the wall swung open like a door. Leona hurried inside the passage and pulled a lever inside, sealing the stone door behind her.

Leona leaned against the wall for support._"That was close."_ After regaining her breath, she started to make her way up the corridor. She knew a group of people she could trust to help her.

She didn't know, though, if they could.

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter. The kidnapping scene will be coming shortly.**

**If I'm missing anything, please tell on the review.**


	2. The guest

**Yes, I have indeed returned with my inspiration recovered.**

**And remember, i don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or The Umbrella Corporation (how many times must I say that?) if I did I would be the most amazing guy on Earth.**

**The plot has changed a bit, since I realized that having Wesker kidnap Kuki while she is still inside the school would be something stupid and people would definitely notice, unless Gallagher elementary was attended, and staffed by either the blind and deaf.**

**She is still kidnapped, albeit in a more kidnapping friendly environment (aka. Outside, where there aren't that many people). Also, the kidnapping scene has been postponed till next chapter. Mainly due to the fact that this chapter is terribly long.**

**That being said, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!! (_WHAM!!)_**

IMPROBABILITY DRIVE: ACTIVATED!!

**...Why?

* * *

**William Birkin was having a bad day.

Had things been his way, he would have been safe and sound in the cool, air-conditioned haven of his lab, working on his various projects and perfecting the G-virus he was working on.

Instead he was in a decaying building, two hundred feet beneath the ground supervising the recovery of some fountain, which refused to stop working even after they had loaded it into the digger.

To make things worse, Nemesis and the guards had spotted what appeared to be a 10-year-old girl. Birkin had insisted that they let her go ("Who will believe her anyways?"), but Albert Wesker refused to take any chances and had ordered a full sweep of the room.

And, as if creation were conspiring against him, the little brat had disappeared.

Birkin sulked over to where Wesker was standing, and told him what was on his mind.

"_WHY _are we wasting precious time looking for a little girl??"

Wesker gave his collaborator a look, and told him for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "They gave us strict orders not to let anyone know of our presence here. And I'm more concerned about how she got here than what she saw."

William Birkin crossed his arms and scowled "If you want to find this brat so bad, then why don't you go find her yourself and let me get this thing to the extraction pit?"

Wesker gave this a thought "Hmmm..."

He went back inside the TBM, after a few seconds he reemerged, his lab coat replaced by a black, knee-length leather trench coat, a PDA in his hand.

"I have to agree with you on this one, Birkin." he said, idly scrolling through menus in the handheld computer. "Tell the men to stop searching for her, I can handle this on my own."

Birkin mentally rejoiced at this, but something was nagging him.

"How do you plan on following her?"

Wesker tapped the screen of the PDA a few more times."I had the whole area scanned before leaving. There are a lot more entry points than the ones you can see." He tapped the screen some more "I had the whole map transferred to my PDA on the way here."

Wesker walked towards the nearest wall, not looking up from the LCD screen of the PDA. He started pressing some of the bricks in the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked an impatient Birkin.

Wesker put his hand on another, apparently normal stone brick on the wall. This one, however, slid inwards slightly. A section of the stone wall next to it slid downwards, revealing a spiral staircase.

Satisfied with the discovery, Wesker pocketed the PDA and started to climb the staircase.

"I'll call when I've found her," he called back at the slightly mystified Birkin "In the meantime, get yourself, the men, and project Nemesis back to the extraction point."

As he disappeared into the shaft, the stone door slid back up on its own accord.

* * *

It was lunchtime in Gallagher elementary.

The first, second, third and fourth graders were enjoying a reprise from the never ending schoolwork of their teachers, which seemed to have increased over the last week.

All except for one.

"CAN YEH BULIEVE SHE GAVE MAH REPOHT AN 'F'!!" Roared Wallabee Beatles, also known as Numbuh 4, to the four kids that were seated at the same table.

Abigail Lincoln, aka. Numbuh five, looked up from her lunch drearily. "What numbah five _can't_ believe, " she droned "is why the teacher can't give you something lower than that."

"Oh, come on!!" wailed the blonde Aussie "Yeh saw that repoht numbuh foive! It wuz _powerful!_"

Hoagie P. Gilligan (Numbuh 2) turned a shade of green as he recalled having being forced to read the thing. "Numbuh four, I'm trying to eat here!"

Whatever Wally was going to say in retribution for this was drowned out by the sound of Numbuh five's KND call collector going off.

Abby gave a silencing glare at Wally and answered the makeshift phone. "Talk ta me."

* * *

Leona pressed the call collector to her ear. _Please pick up. Please pick up..._

"_Talk ta me."_

"Abby, it's me, Leona!"

"_Leona?! But numbah five thought..."_

Leona gave a sigh. She had forgotten about what she had said last time.

"I...I'll explain later. Right now I need you to come over to the janitors office."

"_Can ya at least tell me what happened?"_

"Somebody stole my fountain!"

"_But Numbah five thought the thing was destroyed!"_

"I can't talk about this right now, you guys will have to come over."

"_On it. Just stay put girl, OK?"_

"OK." She said and hung up.

* * *

Albert Wesker sulked through the hallways of Gallagher elementary.

Getting in?

Easy, he only had to show his Umbrella Corporation I.D. Card and they almost rolled out the red carpet.

Making an excuse for his presence?

Even easier, he told them he was inspecting the medical standards of the school.

Finding the snot-nosed brat?

Not so easy.

So far he had only managed to find a bunch of kids who, apparently, thought themselves to be this school's equivalent of Fox News.

He took another glance over his shoulder. _Damn those blasted kids._

He was so preoccupied in making sure the 'press' wasn't following him, he nearly didn't notice a group of kids going in the opposite direction until he heard them.

"Oh, I hope Leona put some makeup on," Chirped an eager, shrill voice. Wesker turned his head forward to see who had spoken, The voice sounded kind of familiar...

He spotted the speaker, a thin Japanese girl with long, raven black hair and violet eyes wearing an overlarge green sweater and black tights. "Last time, she looked like an old lady!" she said, a smile on her face.

For no immediately apparent reason, the terms "Rainbow monkey","fire" and "English classes" suddenly came to Wesker when he got a glimpse of the smiling girl.

"Numbuh three, shut it!" Hissed one of the kids that she was walking with. This one, Wesker noticed, was completely bald and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. The bald kid gave a suspicious glance at Wesker and called out in a heavy British accent. "What are you looking at, adult!? And who are you anyways?"

Wesker was about to respond, when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He twisted around to see a horde of kids clustered in the corridor behind him.

"Look! It's Albert Wesker!" one of them shouted, waving around a microphone that had 'Galagher elementary news' emblazoned on it. The rest of them immediately ran forward, incoherently asking an annoyed Wesker for an interview.

Wesker decided that the strangely familiar Asian girl could wait and bolted past her and her friends before the kids could get a hold of him.

* * *

"What wuz that all about?" Asked Wally when the last of the nerds had hurried past.

"Numbah five has no idea." Abby said with a shrug.

Kuki, on the other hand, had put on an even bigger smile (Is that possible?)and and was cheerfully calling out at the mysterious adult.

"Hi Uncle Wesker!" she shouted, waving the direction in which the adult had ran of.

Nigel raised an eyebrow. "You know him Number three?" he asked.

"He taught me English back in japan!" Kuki said.

"He is a teacher then?" He questioned, teachers were considered a major adult hazard.

"No, he is a doctor silly!"

Nigel peered at her over the top of his sunglasses."Why," he asked "would a _doctor_ teach you English?"

"Oh, my dad told him we were going to America, so he taught me!" she said, and, seeing that 'Uncle Wesker' was gone, gave up on trying to get his attention.

Hoagie, rubbed his chin, like the detectives he saw on the movies often did. "Wonder what he is doing here." he said.

Abby, seeing that everyone had already forgotten why they were in the hallways in the first place, interrupted Hoagie's train of thought.

"Numbah five says we should get over to Leona before anything happens." she said, striding in front of the group. "we can worry about the Wesker guy later."

The five of them continued on their way to the Janitors office.

* * *

Leona was walking back and forth between the small desk in the janitors office and the shelf of supplies some distance behind it.

_What's taking them so long?_

She sat down on the desk and thought about what she was going to tell them when they arrived, sipping water from a canteen that she had brought from her locker. After the incident with the Delightful Children, she had taken the precaution of filling bottles and other containers with the fountain's water, just in case something like this happened.

A knock on the door caused her to nearly spill the whole bottle.

"Leona? You in there girl?" came a voice, muffled by the door. Leona screwed the cap back on the canteen and unlocked the door.

"Yeah It's me." she said, opening the door to the sector V operatives in the hallway.

The five of them filled inside, Abby taking a seat on the desk. Nigel, ever cautious, locked the door after everyone had gotten inside the now cramped room.

Abby was the first one to speak.."So, now can you tell us what happened?"

Leona bit her lip and started telling them about the theft of the fountain.

After she was done, Nigel was the first to react.

"No offense Leona, but that is a bit hard to swallow ." He said, clearly doubtful about the whole thing. "We might have to check, you know to be sure..."

"I'm going!" Interrupted Kuki, and before Nigel could say anything about it, she disappeared down the hallway.

**

* * *

**

Almost...There! Normality restored!

**Before we leave, I regret to inform my readers that I wont have a lot of time to continue writing this fic, mainly due to school. I'll do my best to continue.**

**Next up: Kuki meeting up with Wesker and the kidnapping scene!**


	3. The kidnapping

**To those reading this:**

**I recommend you re-read chapters 1 and 2, since I made a few modifications, nothing too big though,story wise and I'm still not fond of chapter 2. Also, I will like to thank all reviewers, good and bad. Like GlaDOS (property of Valve Software Inc.) once said: **

**Thank you for helping us help you help us all.**

**...Oh yeah, I do not own Codename Kids Next Door, or Umbrella corporation or I would not even be writing here. Jeez...**

**Anyways, I'm glad to inform you that I somehow managed to juggle school, homework, a failing Internet connection and me loosing the USB drive where I keep this thing over and over again and found time to write.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Albert Wesker had finally managed to avoid the horde of 10-year-old reporters and had resumed sulking the hallways of Gallagher elementary.

So far, he hadn't had a glimpse of the intruder the guards swore they saw underground, and had been humiliated by a bunch of kids more than enough times to drive a normal man insane. Fortunately for all, due to an incident in the Spencer mansion Albert Wesker was anything but a normal man and had managed to keep his sanity, as well as his dignity.

This did not mean he wasn't furious though.

And there still was the matter of the Japanese girl he saw in the hallway...

Just when he was wondering why the heck the sight of the green-clad girl would have evoked memories of Rainbow monkeys, fire, and English classes, and how in Hell's name they were supposed to relate, an over-shrill voice derailed his train of thought.

"HI UNCLE WESKER!!"

Albert Wesker spun around. Standing there, still wearing the same smile on her face, was the Asian girl he had been pondering about.

Wesker straightened his sunglasses, they had slipped a bit on the act of turning around as fast as he had done."I beg your pardon?" he asked.

The girl's smile wavered ever-so-slightly "Don't you remember me?" she asked.

Wesker peered at her as though he was examining an insect through a microscope. "No, but you do look fami..."

"It's me, Kuki!"

Wesker's memory chose this moment to click.

_Kuki Sanban?!_ he mentally repeated, finally recognizing the little, toy-loving girl ,that he had been told to monitor on behalf of Umbrella during his brief stay in Japan.

He also remembered the reason she evoked the word "fire" whenever he looked at her.

* * *

Things were extremely quiet in the janitor's office without Kuki. Hoagie and Nigel were trying to contact Moonbase from the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.K.S. and, from what Abigail could hear, were failing to contact anyone at all since all of Moonbase seemed to be taking a break at the moment. Wally was pacing in front of the door rather impatiently.

Abby glanced over to Leona, who was leaning on one of the shelves that lined half the walls of the cramped room, occasionally taking a sip from a water bottle.

"Say, Leona?"

"Yes Abby?"

"How come yo haven't stared agin' yet?"

Leona held up one of the water bottles she had taken from her backpack."See these?, I filled them with water from the fountain, just in case."

"Oh."

Nigel finally closed the lid of the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.K.S, giving of a dissatisfied sigh.

"OK, I left a message at HQ, they'll have Numbuhs 41 and 43 here by tomorrow ." he said. Noting how Leona had suddenly tensed, he quickly added "Don't worry Leona, I didn't tell them about the fountain."

The 300-year old relaxed a bit."Thanks." she breathed.

Abby turned her gaze over to the door, where Wally was still pacing endlessly.

_What's taking Kuki so long?_

* * *

Wesker wanted to punch himself in the mouth.

_Why on earth did I not recognize her!?_

It wasn't as if Kuki had changed that much since the last time he had seen her. Overall, she hadn't changed a bit, hell, she even wore the same overlarge green blouse and black tights.

The only thing that had changed about her was that her hair now reached her knees.

He just hadn't expected to run into her after he heard that her family had fled from Japan, to get her away from Umbrella.

At least now he wouldn't be going back to base empty handed.

_Wait till Birkin hears this._

"Um, Uncle Albie?"

The mentioning of his nickname once again derailed his train of thought.

Wesker gave a friendly smile at Kuki.

"Yes?"

She cocked her head to one side a bit.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh, I just came here to check how the Nurse's ward was going, you know, 'doctor stuff'."

"Oh"

Wesker checked his watch. "Oh dear!" he intoned, hoping that Kuki was the little innocent airhead he remembered, "I'd better get going now."

The little girl just smiled. "Bye Uncle Albie!" she called, ignoring the fact that he was in front of her, and skipped down the hallway, humming the Rainbow Monkey theme song.

Wesker waited until she was well out of sight, and took out his cellphone and flipped it open. He dialed Birkin's number.

The phone didn't even finish ringing once.

"_WHERE THE __HELL__ ARE YOU WESKER??"_

Wesker ignored Birkin's obvious bad mood.

"Guess what I found." he said, checking the hallway behind him.

"_...The little brat, right?"_

"No."

"_Just. Tell. Me. NOW."_

"OK, since you want to ruin the surprise so badly, I found Project T-0056."

"..._you're kidding me. Project T-0056? Sanban's kid?"_

Wesker was getting impatient.

"Yes."

"_Think you can bring her in?"_

Wesker smirked.

"'Course I can." he said, closing the phone.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later...

* * *

School was finally over, and everyone was happy about it.

Including Sector V, who were, like everyone else, outside school, waiting for the buses to begin their route back to their homes.

For some reason, the school buses were late and Sector V, along with a few kids, had decided to walk themselves back home, since they really didn't live that far from the school building.

"So, what do you think numbuh five?" Nigel asked as they rounded a corner.

"Of what?"

Nigel took a backwards glance at the rest of the team. Hoagie and Wally were arguing about cheese, or videogames, it was difficult to tell which. Kuki was happily skipping behind them, singing the rainbow monkey theme song.

_I could have sworn there was someone behind us._

"You know, Umbrella stealing the fountain and all that."

Abby scratched the side of her head "Numbah five don't know what to think, whole thing's more tha' a bit weird."

Nigel nodded. "True. I mean, why would a _pharmaceutics_ company have that kind of technology? And what about all that security?"

When Kuki had finally come back from her trip over to the fountain chamber, she had brought back "some weird things", which turned out to be bullet casings, according to the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.K.S.

This new information had given Nigel a rather unnerving thought.

_How many villains used guns against them? _Sure, he and his team had lived through lasers, living broccoli, aging rays, flaming chainsaws, ice-cream guns, giant drills, the occasional Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine and even a back-firing clam cannon.

But he couldn't think of any KND villain who had ever come close to using a real gun on them.

_Even evil villains have their limits, _he thought, with a shiver,_ these Umbrella guys don't._

* * *

Albert Wesker ducked behind a thick bush on someones lawn.

The plan was rather simple, but very effective. Wesker's enhancements made it even simpler, to the point which it almost felt like cheating.

Not that he minded.

First of all, he had to make sure his target didn't take the bus, a couple of quick slashes at the the buses tires with his combat knife and everyone was on foot.

Next he had to make sure no one noticed, simpler still.

He took a peek through the branches, sure enough, Kuki and her little troop of friends had rounded the corner.

_If they knew what she was, _He thought with a smirk,_ they would wet their pants for sure._

His cellphone gave a buzz. Flipping it open he heard two words through the speaker.

"_In position."_

"Roger that." he whispered and closed the phone.

He took another peek through the hedge, the kids were getting closer to his position. He took out his silenced Desert Eagle .50 AE and loaded it with a magazine of sedative bullets. Pulling back the slide on the gun, he took a third glance through the hedges, waiting. Just as the knot of kids had passed his hiding spot, he raised the gun, putting Kuki in his sights, and fired.

The Japanese girl took one more step and fell into a heap in the floor.

_Perfect._

One of the kids, a short blonde boy, turned around at the sound of her fall.

"Numbah three!" he screamed, rushing towards her, the other kids not far behind.

Stowing the gun back in his jacket, Wesker came out of hiding.

_Now for a bit of acting._

Faking shock, he rushed towards them.

"What happened here?" he asked.

One of them looked up, a fat pudgy boy wearing a blue T-shirt, brown pants and a pilots cap and goggles.

"I...I don't know...she just..." the child stammered.

Wesker knelt down next to them, pretending to be examining the unconscious girl on the ground. The sedative bullet had dissolved just after it bit the skin on her neck, just as it had been designed to do so.

Standing up, Wesker took out his cellphone and dialed the men on the rented ambulance from the Umbrella-owned Cleveland hospital.

"Just what are you doing?"

Wesker looked up from the cellphone to see who was talking; it was the bald kid with sunglasses.

"I'm calling the ambulance." Wesker replied, holding the phone to his ear.

"_Yes?"_

"Can I get an ambulance to 316 Nevada avenue?"

"_Yes, we're on our way."_

"Make it quick." he muttered into the receiver and hung up.

"Any insight on what happened, _Doctor_?" the bald kid asked again.

Wesker tried not to glare at the kid. "It looks like she was bitten by something, nothing serious." he shrugged. "Still, I'm not taking any chances."

* * *

The ambulance turned the corner just then, and skidded to a halt in front of them.

It seemed a bit odd to Nigel and the rest that the doctors would ask no questions at all as they carefully lifted Kuki into a stretcher and into the ambulance.

Odder still was the fact that beneath the red cross symbol on the ambulance's back door there was the red and white octagon of the Umbrella corporation.

By the time Nigel and Sector V's minds clicked, the white van was gone, and Albert Wesker was nowhere to be found.

**

* * *

**

Still can't break Chapter 3 of A.L.O.N.E.'s record for length.

**To those actually enjoying this: I REALLY don't think I'll be able to update this soon. Why?**

**A) As you can see, I alternate between this fic and A.L.O.N.E.**

**B) I am one of the slowest writers in the history of slow writing.**

**Therefore, you can be sure that writing both chapter 4 of A.L.O.N.E. and THEN Chapter 4 of U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A. is going to take a while.**

**Also, remember this: Good reviews keep a story alive, while fact-based bad ones improve it. If you find a grammar error, plot hole or something similar, please tell.**


	4. Tyrant part 1

**I do not own Resident Evil, Codename Kids Next Door, if I did, then I would be in a nice, comfy office counting income and not posting here.**

**Ignore what I said between alternating between this fic and A.L.O.N.E., from now on updates are at random.**

**Sorry about the lateness, exams popped out of nowhere and studying kept me away from the computer. **

**A note to other writers: Nemesis is the result of implanting an Ne-Alpha parasite in the spinal column of a T-103; NOT due to large amounts of T-virus. Also, three nemesis models were made, one of which turned rouge.(Research pays off)**

* * *

**Enough talk, welcome to chapter four!**

Deep inside the Umbrella Corporation's BOW reasearch facility, amid the hundreds of grumbling scientists and workers, who, among other things, perpetually wondered just what was the purpose of the massive underground complex, someone was feeling quite pleased with himself.

William Birkin was the happy man.

Wesker's unexpected capture of project 456 had put him in a very good mood. He even whistled as he updated the Subject bio on Umbrella's server. Typing in the last entries, he reread the file, making sure he had left nothing out.

"_Subject: Project no. T-0056 (Kuki Sanban)_

_Age: 9 years, 6 months, 11days._

_Status: Awaiting NE-Alfa parasite,T-virus, and G-Virus injections_

_Current abilities: Subject has shown passive pyrokinetic abilities, full potential has not been properly tested._

_Subject history: Subject was injected with an experimental T-virus strain to revive her after she had been stillborn at the request of her father, former researcher Kani Sanban."_

"_The reviving process being a success, It was soon noticed by the Japanese researchers that the revived newborn girl showed certain amount of promise, and she was integrated into the Bio-Organic Weapons program without the knowledge of her father."_

"_Umbrella headquarters sent top researchers, Albert Wesker and William Birkin to lead the project, after several months, the child was presented back to her father, after undergoing several injections involving an altered state of the T-G virus."_

"_As the Subject went through childhood, Albert Wesker monitored her, posing as a doctor. Through his observations, Wesker concluded that the altered T-G virus had given her "certain pyrokinetic abilities", only present in moments of anger."_

"_However, before any other progress could be made, Kani Sanban became aware of the integration of her daughter in the BOW program and fled Japan with the project, his wife and second daughter._

_Subject location is currently unknown."_

Birkin erased the last sentence and typed in:

"_Recently, the project was found and recaptured by Albert Wesker, who found her while on a reconnaissance mission."_

"_Her father awaits capture by White Umbrella agents."_

Having done this, Birkin whistled his way to the testing chamber

* * *

"Okay, you can come out now!"

The first thing Kuki noticed when she woke up was that she was strapped to a metal frame, arms spread out with her back pressed to the floor.

"The game's over, right?"

The second thing she noticed was that was in was a very big, very dark room, the only light available was focused on her

"These things are really uncomfortable, you know!"

The third thing she noticed, was that she had no idea how she got here.

She tried struggling against the bonds, but it was no use.

She was also beginning to think this wasn't some game at all.

She heard a whirring sound, and the steel girders she was suspended from on tilted forwards, until she was upright. There was another whirring sound and something lowered itself from the ceiling. It was a stark white robotic arm, a very long needle on its tip.

Kuki was extremely scared now.

* * *

"So, which one goes first?"

Brikin peeled his eyes from the monitor and glared at the inquiring technician.

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

The technician ignored Birkin's displeasure at his hesitation and gestured at the controls.

"I mean, what do I put in her first?" he asked "Parasite or virus?"

Birkin leaned back on the swiveling chair he was seated on. Unlike the rest of the Tyrants, Kuki would need two nearly simultaneous injections to, as Wesker put it "unlock her potential as a weapon". Birkin would need to keep her intelligence intact to make her able to follow orders, which was why the Ne-Alpha parasite was needed.

The problem was that if the parasite was injected into a host that could not regenerate itself quickly enough from the initial merging, the host would die in twenty minutes.

To make matters worse, if the virus cocktail was injected without the parasite, the very nature of the T and G viruses would render her as useless as the Proto-tyrant.

A very tricky problem indeed.

Birkin stared at the ceiling, weighing the odds like a poker player in Las Vegas.

"Inject the parasite first." he said at last "Inject the virus cocktail after fifteen seconds."

* * *

Kuki was shaking in fear, her eyes riveted to the horrid machine directly in front of her.

"C-c-could y-you get th-that thing away from me?"

The machine didn't move.

"...please...?"

As if on cue, a smaller robotic claw sprung from one side of the machine. Moving on a tiny rail that circled the arm just behind the syringe's barrel, it took hold of a small glass cylinder latched on to the side of the machine. Squinting through the spotlight's glare, Kuki could just make out the thick, dark liquid that the cylinder contained.

Gently, the claw detached the tube and lifted it, swung around and inserted it into the syringe's barrel, before folding back into place.

The arm itself moved around her, positioning itself behind her, all while keeping the sharp needle pointed at her. Kuki began struggling with her bonds again, more fiercely now. In response, a jolt of electricity was sent through her body, making her scream, her vision becoming blurred and hazy. Suddenly, she felt something cold and sharp bite her neck.

Kuki couldn't even scream as the needle was pushed further into the back of her neck, her senses had been too badly numbed by the jolt of electricity for her to do anything, almost as she had been an observer in her own mind. She felt a cold chill in her spine as the liquid was injected. Just then, the world went black.

* * *

Heartbeats meant nothing to a BOW, some of Birkin's studies on Tyrants showed that they could regenerate completely after the heart had been shot to pieces. Taking out the brain, however, would kill them completely.

Which is why neither Birkin or the technician flinch when the subject's heart rate dropped to zero. Instead ,he focused on the other display: the neuronal activity level.

Rather than going into the steady decline of people who had suffered a cardiac arrest, the subject's neuronal activity had skyrocketed due to the NE-alpha parasite assimilating itself into the spinal column.

Of course, the parasite would severely damage her in the merging, but once it had assimilated itself, the neuronal system i would be all but impervious to degeneration from the T and G viruses.

A timer beeped, the fifteen seconds were up.

A flick of the joystick by the technician's wrist, and the viruses were injected.

* * *

**Terribly sorry to cut it off into a cliff hanger, the chapter's pretty long anyways, and you people have been waiting too long already.**

**Hope this makes up for two months of nothing. Review or it won't get any better.**


	5. Tyrant part 2

**I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Resident Evil. So, evil lawyers, please look somewhere else if you are looking for people to sue, because I'm not worth it.**

**Pardon my delay, my computer got a virus (never go looking for Red Alert 2 in Limewire kids, it's bad for your PC) that corrupted the file where I kept this accursed thing.**

**Well, the last chapter definitely did not go as I expected, I originally meant to have both part One and part Two in the same chapter, but I had to cut it short because I was getting nowhere at an extremely fast rate. Oh and, by the way, thank you "Bob" for your extensive review, although I'm sorry I wont be able to comply with your requests.**

* * *

**So here's the rest: Tyrant part Two.**

_It is in the way of men to create monsters...and it is in the nature of monsters to destroy their creators_. -Arland Wade, F.E.A.R.

Kuki didn't even see anything this time when she woke up.

Mainly because her whole body felt as if it were burning from the inside out. Her skin felt as if it were bubbling.

She writhed on the floor, screaming herself hoarse. The burning sensation became even stronger, muscles she didn't even know existed stretched and contracted, twisting her body grotesquely. Bizarre patterns floated in front of her eyes as tears streamed from them.

She had no idea how long the burning sensation lasted. It seemed to go on and on and on. It felt like eleventy gazillion years to her.

And, just as suddenly as it had come, the burning sensation stopped. For a while, Kuki didn't move from where she was lying on the floor, shaking and sobbing.

And she would have laid on the floor all day, crying herself dry had something not told her to stand up. Something in the back of her mind was _urging _her to stand up.

So she did. Even though the burning feeling had drained her of her usually bursting energy, she did.

* * *

"Subject seems to be recovering, sir."

Had Birkin been less mature, he would have been rubbing his hands together at this point. But, instead he had limited himself to a satisfied half-smile. Right now the only thing that could possibly dull his enthusiasm was Wesker's sudden uninvited presence, but even that wouldn't stop him from the seductive proximity of his goal:

The creation of a perfect being, the ultimate living weapon.

He pressed himself as close as he could to the screen with the live feed from the prototyping chamber without making a fool of himself. He was looking for any sign of mutation from the Virus cocktail.

"Switch to camera five" he breathed. Behind him, he could hear Wesker emit an amused chuckle.

Birkin ignored his partner-slash-rival and focused on the screen, now showing the subject from the front.

"Zoom the camera to eight x" he snapped at the technician.

The image on the screen shifted to a closeup of the subject. Now Birkin could clearly see how the sleeves of the sweater the subject wore had been ripped to shreds during the initial convulsions.

Looking at the most recent Tyrant, Birkin gave a satisfactory nod. He turned towards the technician and ordered him to start the test.

Unknown to the two other men, Wesker, who had been looking over Birkin's shoulder the whole time, was calmly typing some notes down on his PDA.

Meanwhile, on the screen, Kuki raised hand to wipe the tears on her eyes...

* * *

...and felt something cold and hard brush her face.

With a frightened yelp, Kuki thrust her hands in front of her protectively and braced herself for a new wave of pain, closing her eyes tightly.

Nothing.

She waited.

...

Still nothing.

She opened her eyes, and immediately wished she hadn't.

Forgetting everything else altogether she gaped at the sight of her hands.

The gentle, slim fingers of the little girl were now covered in a dull, blackish, jointed armor and were tipped with long, bone-white claws. The back and palm of her hand were also armored, with a small flexible part so the thumb could move.

Her eyes traveled downwards, as if hoping that the hand in front of her wasn't really hers at all. Her skinny arms were also covered in spikes that curved downwards, towards her elbow, and overlapped like scales.

She lifted her other hand to touch the armor that had grown on her arm, as if to assure herself that it wasn't real. To her increasing horror, however, the other arm had the same thing covering it.

She flexed her fingers, the harsh light from above bringing the monster-like arms into focus. As if in a trance, she brought both arms up to touch her face.

They felt real enough.

This was enough to break Kuki from her horror-induced trance. Her brain went into overdrive trying to make sense of things that made no sense at all:

She was a monster.

That was all she could think as her knees gave way below her.

A monster, with monster claws on her hands.

She curled up into a ball on the floor, a million questions boiling in her head, trying to find an answer.

* * *

Wesker was not impressed with Kuki's reaction, although he had expected as much from her, and nothing more.

Unlike Birkin, however, he was not one to declare her a failure so quickly.

His rival-slash-partner had already shouted a few orders at her through the P.A. system, but the girl hadn't even moved from where she currently was, on the floor with all the stereotypical symptoms of someone who had just undergone severe trauma.

Fetal position, rocking movements, no response whatsoever, blah blah blah...

Wesker had warned him about the serious mental implications a mutation had, even an apparently small one like Kuki's (or his own, for that matter).

But the fool simply didn't listen.

The only reason Kuki didn't join the Proto-Tyrant along with Umbrella's major failures was that Wesker was the Co-director of the project and, if Birkin wanted to decree the T-0046 a failure, he'd have to get past him.

He took a seat in the swivel chair that had been previously occupied by Birkin and put the headset on.

He wondered how on earth Birkin, who had a child, would know less about how to handle children than he did. How the hell did he and his wife handle their daughter?

_They don't,_ he grimly mused, _that's why he doesn't know._

He switched on the speakers in the test chamber.

"_Hello? Can you hear me?"_

Kuki momentarily stopped crying uncontrollably to listen at the new voice. Unlike the first one, this one seemed to emit the most sincere care she had heard till that point, concern filling the speaker's words in a way she hadn't heard before.

**

* * *

Author's note: Wesker is a darn _good_ actor.**

* * *

She uncurled just enough to let her tear-stained face show and nodded.

"_Good..."_, The Voice paused momentarily, as if trying to sort out what it was going to say next, "..._you have been a victim of a horrid accident. It will all be okay, but first we must run some tests to make sure everything is fine, OK?"_

Kuki nodded feverishly.

"_Good," _The Concerned Voice said, _"now, first of all, could you stand up please?"_

Kuki didn't need to be told twice, if this person was helping her, the least she could do was do what he said. So she pulled herself to her feet, careful to keep her arms out of her line of sight.

For some reason, getting up seemed...easier. Almost as if she was...lighter, somehow?

"_Very, very good, Kuki!" _The Voice said, the seeping concern replaced with a sort of fatherly appraisal.

Had she been in a different situation, preferably one in which she didn't wake up hurting like crazy and was suddenly a monster, she would have beamed.

However, right now the only thing she wanted was to go home, and forget this ever happened.

And, speaking of forgetting things, how did she get here in the first place?

* * *

"Wesker, you are a lying, hypocritical, conniving son of a-"

Weker switched off the speakers inside the testing chamber before Birkin could finish what he was saying.

"Careful with your language, my friend," Wesker said casually, "there's a child listening."

Birkin mumbled the rest of what he had been about to say and crossed his arms in disgust.

"Just _what_ are you going to do?" he hissed.

Wesker looked mildly shocked "What are you saying?" he asked, in apparent disbelief, "I'll only follow the standard testing protocol. Nothing wrong about that."

Had Birkin not seen the look on Albert Wesker's face as he was switching the speakers back on, he just might have believed him.

* * *

"_Now, could you head over to the area marked by the spotlight?"_

As if on cue (and it probably was), the overhead lights dimmed to darkness and a powerful spotlight illuminated a tiny patch of the concrete ground. Kuki, thankful for the darkness that hid her monster arms from her view, took a step towards the lighted patch...

...and nearly fell over, her head spinning like a merry-go-round.

She dropped down to one knee, holding her head in her clawed hands. A sudden pain in her scalp brought the world into a razor-sharp focus. Before she quite knew what was happening, she was back on her feet, tensed and alert. It took a lot more effort than she thought was really necessary to calm down.

"N-n-nothings going to happen." she whispered to herself, her voice trembling. "I-I...I j-just p-poked myself, thats all." She clasped both hands tightly, as if she feared they might take a mind of their own, should she let go. The armored digits made a soft _clink_ as they brushed each other. She took another, shaky, tentative step.

She felt a little woozy for a moment and the inside of her head felt all fuzzy, but that was all. It wasn't too long before she reached the lit-up patch of ground.

"_Excellent!"_ The Voice congratulated. _"However", _it added, _"there must be something we must tell you before we continue the test."_

Kuki trembled with a bit of impatience, she silently wondered how long it would be before she got back...

"_I don't think it will be possible to send you home."_

It took a moment for these words to make sense. But when her mind got a handle on their meaning, it was as if someone had come up and smashed a root beer bottle full of ice on her head.

Before she could say anything about what The Voice had just said, something was lowered from the ceiling high overhead.

Something big. Winches whined in protest as a large, flat, rectangular object was lowered on cables until it touched the ground just in front of Kuki.

Kuki stared at the apparently random object that had just arrived from the dark recesses above her. In a daze, she reached out and touched it experimentally. There was a soft click as her clawed fingers brushed the surface of the thing, but she didn't really feel anything. She knew she was touching something, but she had no idea if it was hot or cold, hard or soft...all she had was this numb feeling of contact. Almost as if she had just stuck her arm into a tank full of ice-cream for an hour or so.

She walked around the thing, split between her curiosity, the shock of what had just happened, and the downright confusion she felt at what The Voice had just said.

_What did it mean that I can't go home? It's not like..._

She quickly pushed that thought away, she couldn't be like this forever...could she?

She reached the other side of the thingy and was quite surprised to see...herself. The five-inch thick rectangular object was nothing more than a super-heavy-duty, full-length mirror.

* * *

"So_ that's_ what that switch did. But why the heck do you have an over-the-top mirror in a-"

Birkin, more than irritated at having Wesker steal his project, was glad to have an output for his anger and immediately explained to the technician that his silence was well-valued and very helpful.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Kuki nearly didn't recognize herself. The kuki on the mirror was a despaired, shell-shocked version of the happy little girl that had been combing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror what felt like an eternity ago. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her face was streaked with dried-up tears. Her too-big green sweater looked as if it had been pulled though World War II, the sleeves were gone, the hem was tattered and the rest of it looked slightly charred.

Once again feeling that numb, far away sensation creeping over her, she inched nearer to the shiny surface. Looking more closely at her tear-stained face, she noticed something else.

Her eyes had changed too. The vivid violet eyes that were an oddity at school now had vertical, cat-like slits for pupils.

"Wh-what happened to my-" she stopped short. She leaned closer to the shiny mirror surface, holding her mouth open.

Her teeth were now triangular points of enamel. She ran her tongue over them experimentally.

She winced, and shut her mouth tight. Her pearly whites were as sharp as they looked.

"_As you can see, " _The Voice said, _"you have been...changed by the accident I told you about, in many more ways than we can be sure of." _The voice paused, tentative, as if the subject were hair-thin glass. _"Because of your condition, people will think and expect the worst of you, and even your friends will run screaming from you. They will hunt you down and...destroy you unless you behave like what they think you are, like a monster."_

"_It will be impossible for you to simply walk outside of this building, let alone live peacefully."_

She felt hot tears running down her cheeks again, her hands tensed, almost against her will.

That wasn't true! It couldn't be-

_Shrrrick!_

She felt something slide out of her fingertips. She brought her hands in front of her to look at them. The claws that adorned her hands had extended another three inches, as she watched, the claws retracted again, back to their previous length.

Even though every bit of her being screamed at her to think otherwise, she couldn't deny what The Voice was telling her. She could almost see her friends running away, like The Voice said, when they saw her like this.

She shut her eyes tightly, the flow of tears returning anew. Kuki rarely tried to look into the future, but now she found herself wondering what would happen to her.

What was she supposed to do now?

"_However, I might have something in mind that just might interest you..."_

Once again, Kuki was all ears to The Voice's words.

"_Since sending you home is impossible, we made all arrangements for you to live here in this facility until we can find something to to make you right again."_

_"I know it will be hard to become used to your new...condition, but we'll try to make it as painless as we can."_

"_In the meantime, it would be better if we got to those tests right away..."_

* * *

The "testing" dragged on, most of the stuff The Voice told her to do was pretty boring. For most of the tests, she had to answer some pretty dumb questions, like "What color is this wheel?", "What was the last thing I asked you to do?, What was the first?", "Read this clock, What time is it?" stuff like that.

The silly questions, The Voice said, were to make sure than nothing bad had happened to her brain and that she could remember things.

Other tests weren't so silly.

During one test, a big concrete block was lowered from the ceiling. The voice told her to try to lift the thing.

Kuki wondered if the guy had gone nuts. The block was nearly as tall as her and twice as wide. There was no way she could lift the thing and she said so.

The voice told her that it didn't matter if she couldn't do it. _"What's important," _it said, _"is that you __try__ to."_

So Kuki did try, and was very surprised when, after a bit of a struggle, she raised the heavy block over her head. She was so surprised she nearly dropped the thing. The block, the voice told her after she put the thing down, weighed exactly one ton.

For the next test, a robot arm lowered a jar of something on the other side of the massive room. The Voice told her to smell the air, and figure out what it was it from where she was standing.

To her increasing surprise and worry, she did smell what was in the jar from all the way on the other side of the room. It smelled like strawberry.

After that, the tests got her more and more concerned about what had really happened to her, until, finally, The Voice told her that the testing was done and that she would be accompanied to her room shortly.

She held her hands together, and waited.

* * *

"Aren't you forgetting something, Wesker?"

Wesker reclined in the chair that had once been Birkin's.

"Like, what?" he said.

Bikrkin tapped his clipboard impatiently. "Oh, I don't know, Combat Testing perhaps!?" he hissed.

"Oh but I didn't forget ." Wesker casually replied "It is being done right now as we speak."

"It is?" Birkin asked, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Wesker ignored him and, instead, put a sinister smile on his face.

"Birkin, there seems to have been another...accident in the facility." he said, cheerfully.

Birkin narrowed his eyes. He had been around Wesker long enough to know that tone of voice in particular. Something was afoot, and it was definitely not going to be pleasant.

He decided to play along.

"What kind of...accident?" he asked.

"There has been a biohazard containment issue. " Wesker said, not sounding concerned at all. "A B.O.W. has escaped containment and is heading for the testing chamber by pure coincidence."

Nirking finally understood what Wesker was getting at. A smile, not unlike the one Wesker had at the moment, crept into his face.

"Oh my." He said, using the same mildly-interested tone as his colleague. "Is it a... Hunter perhaps? You know, the one we modified to be more... aggressive?"

Wesker waved the technician away and out of the control room and typed some commands into the Remote Delivery System.

"It will be." he said, and lightly tapped "Enter".

Birkin refocused his attention back on the screen that displaying a live view from the Testing Chamber, where the T-0046 still stood, hands clasped together, patiently waiting for someone to show her the way to her room, as Wesker had told her to.

_You'd better have some fight in you little girl,_ He thought_, you'd better, for my sake...and your own._

**

* * *

**

**Before you start throwing napalm, gasoline, Molotov cocktails and Thermite in my general direction, let me explain why I made Kuki like that and not into something like Alice from the R.E. Movies.**

**First of all, I had already said in the previous chapter that Kuki would be made into a Tyrant-class BOW, so I tried to make her look more like one, basing myself on the Proto-Tyrant.**

**Second, I think the RE movies were not canon to the game at all, and this fic is based on the game, not the movie.**

**And third, it makes for a more interesting plot in my twisted opinion.**

**Review please.**


	6. Trial by fire

**I do not own any character featured in this chapter nor the I-Phone (thank you Steve, for another wickedly cool thing I can't afford), I only own the plot, the BOW**

**classification Wesker uses and his unpublished book.**

**I'd like to thank "bob", Repulse 93, Numbuh six-sixty-six, Smagin, Doroshia, Gravespawn, "phoxy pheonix" and the Master of the Boot and all the faceless, anonymous readers that, though they are but numbers in the machine, they give me a reason to keep writing this.**

**As for why I am so late...**

**School sucks, 'nuff said.

* * *

**

_From Albert Wesker's unpublished book "Theory and practice of the use of bio-organic weapons, Chapter seven: The aging processes of BOWs, page 415:_

"_How long can BOW live?_

_Not one scientific work on the matter has developed a definite answer. Some studies on gamma-class BOWs, ("zombies" and "Cerberus" by their vulgar names)have shown that they can live for decades without any nutrition. If given small morsels of food periodically, a "zombie" can theoretically survive indefinitely._

_BOWs of a higher genetic level, complexity, and adaptability, like Delta, Beta and Alpha-class ("lickers", "Hunters" and "Tyrants" respectively, as well as everything that falls into the same level of engineering) have been around for too short a time to be studied properly._

_However, there is one example that can be mentioned: Lisa Trevor._

_She was born more than fifty years ago, in 1953_

_She and her mother were the first to have been subjected to the T-virus and, in the following years, she was subjected to every known genetic modifier developed._

_These genetic experiments deformed her, mentally and physically. They twisted, sprained and brutally transformed her._

_But they also preserved her. The last known analysis of showed that, beneath her horrific, shambling image, she is, in biological terms, a young woman in her late teens, even though she could easily be the mother of a twenty-year-old._

_...The secret behind this is the incredibly high rate of regeneration that she suffers from due to the multitude of Progenitor-based viral agents in her system..._

_So, how long can a BOW survive?_

_As long as it's allowed to live. For all purposes in a reasonable timescale, they are immortal."

* * *

_

Kuki was still waiting for whoever-it-was-that-The-Voice-had-sent-to-get-her to arrive when an alarm bell started blaring and scared the heck out of her.

Before she could wonder what was going on, The Voice spoke, panic seeping into its tone.

"_Kuki! There...t__here has been a breach in the containment chambers! Something's heading towards you, I don't think I ca-BZZZZZZZZT!"I_ Loud static interrupted whatever it was that The Voice had been about to say. Kuki felt her heart start to race, then she heard it:

_Thunk._

A steel sheet embedded in the wall dented inwards.

_Thunk!_

The dent became a bulge.

_THUNK!!_

The sheet buckled.

_BOOOM!!!_

The metal was twisted out of its screws and flew across the room. From the dark recesses of the newly-made hole in the wall came a creature that Kuki could have never imagined.

It was a huge green reptilian thing. It stood on its hind legs, red slitted eyes peering out of it's head scanning the immediate surroundings.

Its gaze locked on her. The...monster's...maw, full of sharp triangular teeth (Kuki felt her tongue feel her own sharp enamels at this) opened and gave a deafening roar.

Kuki felt a screech escape her own mouth before she clamped her hands over it.

_What did I just do?_

She stared at the monster, hoping she hadn't said something...

"_GWRAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"_

...Awful...

The monster crouched, and charged at her. Despite urges to do the same thing, Kuki turned and ran in the opposite direction, too afraid to do anything else.

She was still running when it hit her. A horrid, slimy, rotting smell seeped into her nostrils. It took her a second to realize that it was the monster what she was smelling.

Whatever had been urging her to fight back decided to hijack her brain. Nearly toppling over, she screeched to a halt and spun around to face the monster.

Unfortunately, the monster was a lot faster than she had expected it to be, it was already on top of her.

Before she could even begin to figure out what she was going to do, the monster rammed its claws straight through her chest and stomach, knocking her onto her back.

She didn't feel a thing, only a throbbing numbness.

She weakly grabbed hold of the monster's arm, trying to pull it out. The beast lifted her to its eye level, snarling and cocking the other arm back for the kill.

Kuki stared, tears pouring out of her eyes, strangled sobs coming out of her mouth. The painful transformation she had undergone had suddenly become a sort of sideshow to something else.

She was going to die.

And it was going to be over in the most horrible way, no movie-ish flashback, no hero arriving at the last moment, no happy ending...

...she always liked happy endings...she thought they were real.

But now...all those Rainbow monkey movies that she loved so much...all those romantic films...

They all seemed so fake now.

The cute little world that she thought had been real life had been nothing but a big bunch of lies, and that would be the last thing she would ever think of.

Part of her mind simply gave up at that instant.

Another part of her, one that she hadn't suspected to exist, suddenly rose up and refused to believe that.

Her pain, her sorrow and any other thing she might have been feeling suddenly melted into a pure river of rage that burst into her mind consuming every other thought in its path. She looked into the monster's face; her anger twisting its snarling features into a smug smirk as red crept into her vision.

She balled up her fist and lashed out at its face.

_Crack!_

The monster staggered back and looked at her with fresh rage. A snarl curled its lips, just as Kuki felt a similar gesture invade her own face. Forced by some sort of savage instinct that had surged from the pit in her mind, seemingly just for this occasion, she quickly tore her claws into the arm that was holding her up in the air, ripping through the monster's flesh before she pulled its claws out of her, dropping into the ground before rapidly back-stepping to avoid a swipe from the creature.

She stood a few feet away from the reptilian thing, in some sort of predatory half-crouch when whatever had been controlling her retreated back into the dark corner of her mind it came from.

Back in control, Kuki gasped at the blood dripping from her clawed hands, shocked at how much damage she had done to the thing's arm.

Which is why she was baffled when the ripped flesh on the monster's arm simply knitted itself back together. At the same time she felt the bloody holes that the creature made when it ran it's claws into her begin to close by themselves.

The reptilian beast roared and charged at her, and the mighty impulse that been controlling her before surged again, this time making her shriek and sprint into the fast approaching monstrosity.

Not knowing what to do, she let it take hold, becoming a mere observer in her own body as they clashed together.

* * *

"Whoa, look at 'em go!"

Wesker politely refused the large beer one of the younger genetic researchers was offering him, and tried not to glare through his sunglasses at the large amount of what he would consider "novices" that had gathered around the larger of the viewing screens at the Test chamber control room, fresh from putting the fountain-shaped pain-in-the-neck back where it belonged.

He would probably be the last...person on earth to agree with most of what the young graduates that Umbrella's Cleveland facility had chosen to hire considered fun.

Although, he though as he picked a piece of popcorn from the decent-sized paper bucket he was currently nursing, he could agree with one thing:

This certainly was entertaining.

He was interrupted from his entertainment by Birkin, who had somehow managed to come by his side without him noticing.

"You recording this?" he whispered.

Wesker, suspecting that one of the young bio-engineer's cell phones would pick up his voice and prove that he had been enjoying himself with these people, simply jerked his thumb at the holographic disk recorder.

"Oh thank you, " Birkin sighed, relieved and showing it, "I can´t _stand_ these people" he hissed, gesturing at the small crowd in front of the viewing screen, "All they care to worry about is how it _looks,_ never on how it _works_. They spend the whole day doodling the most stupid things, thinking they're going to be making them some day. I've seen it!" He quickly added, despite the fact that Wesker had not planned on saying anything. Birkin gave the inexpert bunch a venomous look and left the room, snapping the door shut.

Wesker swallowed his mouthful of popcorn, and decided that, when he took over Umbrella, he would have all his personnel subjected to a full physiological analysis. As close a friend as Birkin was, he wouldn't like having someone else like him running around making potentially cataclysmic viruses.

He settled his gaze back on the screen, watching the battle go on. Wesker had mixed something..._interesting_ into the virus cocktail that had been injected into Kuki: Crude, prototype nanobots, fresh from Umbrella's budding cybernetic branch.

While these cybernetic marvels were a far cry from whatever the developers were thinking was coming up next, they allowed for one thing. By having the tiny machines produce a specific enzymatic signal when prompted via radio, he could make the T-virus modify any set of mutations it had produced, granted, of course, that he knew which enzyme was needed for such an effect.

It had taken an awful lot of work and some plain old guessing, but Wesker was pretty sure that he had the "On/off" enzyme for mutation four.

He would wait another ten minutes, and if this little brawl was still going strong, and everything went exactly as planned, he'd unveil the T-0056's little _coup de grace._

And then, the test will be over, wherever it all worked out or not.

* * *

Kuki was only mildly aware of what she was doing. The savage bit of her mind that was controlling her was making her move at a furious pace, faster than she thought she could have moved.

She dodged, jumped, sidestepped, lashed out at the creature, and threw herself out of the way before the thing could impale her again.

More than once the creature managed to swipe at her, to stab at her, and soon her green sweater was smeared with blood, from both of them. Never once did she feel pain, only that crazy numbness.

And she was pretty sure that the thing she was fighting didn't feel any pain either, since it just kept going, no matter what she did to it.

She kept trying to look for some sort of escape, but the part of her that was currently in charge was too preoccupied with trying to kill the creature too listen to what she had to say.

She tried wrenching herself back into control, but it was no use, the other part of her was too strong.

So she kept fighting and fighting until it until it seemed as if it had been all that she had been doing for ages upon ages. Slowly, eventually, she started cooperating with the savage bit of her mind, until she seemed to have some sort of control.

She still grimaced every time she drew blood. And it was during one of those moments that the creature (she still hadn't thought of a name for it) backhanded her into a wall.

Before the monster impaled her again, she desperately thrust her clawed, armored hand out.

_Snick!_

Something shot out of her wrist and wrapped itself around one of the steel railings that littered the ceiling. Smart enough to know a lifeline when she saw one, she desperately fumbled for the motor functions of the newly discovered appendage. Against all odds, the spiked proboscis retreated back into her arm, pulling her up towards the ceiling until she grabbed hold of one of the steel beams that crossed the ceiling. She grabbed gold with her other hand, and pulled herself up onto the beam, the newly-grown appendage releasing its hold around the steel as she did so.

Safely perched atop the beam, she took a moment to study the thing now growing out of her arm. It was long and thin, studded with slicked back spikes and tipped like a harpoon, with a needle-like tip. She shivered; hoping the day had no more surprises in store for her.

Below her, she heard the monster howl. In her head, the savage, wild section of her mind wanted her to jump down from her safe perch and rip the creature to shreds. The rest of her, however, wanted nothing more than to stay here and wait until it went away.

She crouched down and hugged her footing, torn between the two until an idea occurred to her. She aimed her hand and willed the spiked proboscis to shoot out. The thorny appendage leapt out like a bolt of lightning and impaled the howling monster. Grimacing, she let the other side of her take over as she repeated the process over and over again until the now irate monstrosity grabbed the harpoon thingy and pulled her down from her perch.

She hit the concrete with a wet, sickly sound, before the monster came up pounded her into the ground. She felt her bones break and her insides felt like they had blown up, but the pain quickly became numb.

The monstrosity paused in its carnage for a moment to throw her limp form across the room and roar, daring her to get up again.

Slowly, Kuki lifted herself off the ground; her insides itched as she felt bone and everything else knit back together.

The monster gave a howl of rage and charged.

* * *

_Bibibibeeb!_

Wesker silenced the annoying timer on his watch and pulled out a specially made remote, made from several hacked prototype Tyrant control pieces, radio transmitter and touch screen, operating system and movement sensors of an I-Phone that some idiot had slightly scratched and decided he/she had to get another.

On the observation screen, Kuki was about to get turned into cutlets. Amused at the rather convenient timing, he tapped the application that activated the transmitter on the device.

_Lucky little girl, you got saved by the bell._

It was as if someone had thrown a switch inside her. And that switch opened a well, and from that well surged an endless torrent of rage.

As fast as her mending bones would allow, Kuki deftly sidestepped the charging creature as it tried to plow her down.

She felt as if she had been shattered into a million pieces.

Yet, she felt stronger than she ever had before. She felt a wicked fire that burned at her insides, focusing at the back of her skull.

The monster charged again, howling in a powerful rage that suddenly seemed very small compared to what she felt seething inside her.

The burning anger blossomed inside her, like some weird flower, and burst out. A brilliant, terrible flash filled the air, all sound was suddenly silenced.

The bottom half of the creature took another few steps, stumbled, and fell to the ground. Where the rest of the monster had been there was only a charred stump, still smoking and smelling of horridly burned flesh.

The burning fury that had flooded her had vanished. Kuki felt a strange calm overwhelm her, as if everything, for some strange reason, was fine. As if every problem had suddenly been solved and everything else had become nice and perfect and shiny and new.

She felt a massive, humongous, gigantic, triple-extra-large sense of peace.

As she fell to the ground, she realized that she also felt very tired.

* * *

**2754 words, a record!**

**The first person to draw a decent Tyrant Kuki on DeviantArt or some other site like that will get to name Wesker's sidekick (and helicopter pilot).**

**She/he will also be thanked very strongly.**

**I hope ****this makes**** up for not posting anything for so long. See ya!**


	7. Revelations

**(Beep)All characters and objects featured in this Fan-fiction are property of their respective owners. (Beep)**

**Heh****, pretty formal, right? Anyway, this chapter had me banging my head for weeks. In case you didn't notice, I **_**suck**_** at writing conversations. Yep, sucks to be me.**

**I just hope it will answer the impending question:**

**Where the heck is Sector V?**

**

* * *

  
**

All was quiet in the Sanban household, unusually so. Until the door was blown open and a quartet of armoured children burst in, pointing powerful weapons wade of cardboard and wood at anything that moved.

At school, Leona had happily informed Sector V that the all-important fountain had been returned to its place, albeit via another large hole.

Kuki, on the other hand, had simply disappeared. She didn't go to school, or to the tree-house, and when Numbuh one (at Wally's "surprising" insistence) phoned every hospital in town, they told him that they had never heard of her.

So they decided to pay a visit to her house, before ransacking Father's mansion.

Nigel was about to call out an order to search when a much shaken looking Mr. Sanban appeared in the hall. Numbuh one and the adult eyed each other, and hollered.

"Where is Numbuh three?!"

"What have you wretched kids done to my daughter?!"

"You can't fool us; we know she is in here Mr. Sanban!"

"Give me back my daughter or I'll call the police!"

Seeing this was going nowhere, Numbuh five, shaking her head, calmly signalled her leader to calm down before he could fire another accusation.

"Mr. Sanban, we haven't seen Kuki since yesterday." She said, cool headed as always. "So, what Numbah five wants ta know, is if Kuki's here, cuz she ain't gone to school or anythin'."

"Well of course she's not here! Can't you tell!?" The words might have been coming out a shotgun, from the way Kani Sanban spoke them.

"Eh..." Numbuh two looked around for something that might have announced Kuki's lack of presence.

"Listen!" Mr. Sanban barked.

The four children lowered their weapons and listened to the silence, their eyes widening as they understood.

Except, of course, for Numbuh four.

He frowned, confused, and said, "Oy don't geddit, everythin's cruddy quie-...oh." he finished, finally getting it.

Sector V knew from experience that there was no such thing as "quiet" when Kuki was around; it was like some sort of law of the universe. She even hummed in her sleep.

Kani broke the silence by falling to desperation.

"I can't find her anywhere! I've called everyone in the phone book, the police, and the fire department, all of the hospitals in town..." he cried, tugging at his own hair. The man was a heap of things, but level-headed was not one of them.

"Kani, dear, could you please get a hold of yourself?" Mrs. Sanban sighed, emerging from the living room, her hands on her hips. She eyed the operatives, "I'd like to have a word with you. Please come in." she told them and disappeared back into the living room. The team looked at each other and, holstering their weapons, followed the adult into the living room.

Genki Sanban seated herself in the high-backed armchair, offering the children the rather fancy sofa. Wally and Hoagie immediately hopped on, the squat Aussie having to jump to get his seat. Nigel and Abby remained standing and Kani sulked at the entrance, fidgeting.

"First of all, I'd like to know what the four of you are doing barging into my home." she said, clasping her hands on her lap.

"We were looking for Numbuh three, Mrs. Sanban." Numbuh one said, keeping the suspicion out of his voice. "But since she isn't here, I think we'll be going..."

"Also, I'd really like it if you could tell me anything that could help in finding our daughter, before my husband goes insane looking for her." Mrs. Sanban interrupted, and Mr. Sanban sulked some more.

Abby shook her head, "Nah, we know 'bout as much as you do."

Genki looked at her intently. "The four of you were the last people to see my daughter, did anything strange go on at school?" she asked, and Abby felt that she sounded a bit desperate.

Silence came from the rest of the operatives. Numbuh two, scratching his chin, piped up.

"Well..." he paused, mentally editing yesterday's events so he could keep their promise with Leona, "There was this wierd blone dude..."

* * *

Albert Wesker sneezed, and continued examining the peculiar device on his desk.

Kuki had been carrying it, along with other things, when she had been captured by White Umbrella. It was constructed out of scrap metal and plywood.

At least, that was what the White Umbrella agents had said.

They had given the thing to Wesker as an odd trinket. How nice of them. Wesker, having retrieved his (precious) Samurai Edge pistol from the Umbrella armourer, had carefully dismantled the little gadget, and discovered something more.

It was a transmitter, and a powerful one at that. The thing might have been made out of trash, but whoever had built it knew exactly what he was doing. At a push of a button, the device would cast a signal for everyone in a fifty-mile radius to see.

Had he been a loyal employee, he would have immediately smashed the thing with a hammer, but since he was anything but loyal, he was hanging on to it so that he could reveal this facility to the world when the time came. Something, however, was disturbing him.

Someone, presumably not an artist, had sloppily painted three red letters on the back of the device.

_Knd...Why is this ringing bells in my head?_

_

* * *

  
_

When Numbuh two had finished telling Mr. and Mrs. Sanban what had happened at school, the response was immediate.

Mr. Sanban started shouting incoherently, pulling at his hair. His wife simply paled, and quickly pulled her husband out of the living room. Footsteps sounded in the hallway as both adults went upstairs.

Sector V immediately went to eavesdrop at the foot of the staircase, but understood nothing of what they were heatedly discussing. A door was snapped shut, and the children assault squad leaped back to their previous positions in the living room.

The four kids were a bit unnerved and confused by the adult's faces when they returned. Mr. Sanban looked like he would fly into a million pieces at any moment; Mrs. Sanban looked as tense as a rubber band on a slingshot.

Sector V, seeing this, also tensed up, although they were confused as to what was going on exactly.

Mrs. Sanban sat back in the armchair. She was silent for some time, and when she spoke, her voice was soft, as if she were treading on razor-thin ice.

"What I'm about to tell you... you should never repeat to anyone else, understood?"

The children nodded, silently.

_Nine years ago, when my husband and I were still living in Japan, Kuki was born._

_She was a beautiful little girl, but something went horribly wrong. My little girl hadn't even left the hospital, and she was dead in my arms. The doctors never knew why._

_But my husband refused to give up. While I was still in the hospital, he took the girl's body to where we worked._

_You see, back then, we worked as researchers for the Umbrella Corporation. Yes, the same joint that sells doctor's supplies and medicine and beauty cream and sunglasses._

_Don't believe that, don't you dare believe that._

_Umbrella sells those things just to look like a normal company. In reality, they are paid by the government to do horrible things._

_Really terrible things, I still can't believe half of what I saw there._

_Anyway, Kani took my baby's body to the lab where he worked. There, they experimented on her, over and over again, until, seventy-two hours later, the dead baby came back into my arms, alive._

_Umbrella's directors found out about my girl, and they sent over both of their brightest scientists. One was a man called William Birkin. He was paranoid and obsessive, all that ever mattered to him was whatever research he was doing at the time._

_The other scientist was Albert Wesker, more monster than man than anyone I've ever seen. He was just as cruel as he was smart, he always knew what he wanted and how he was going to get it, and he was ready to do anything to make it happen._

_Umbrella fooled us into believing that Kuki needed medical examinations, with Wesker posing as a doctor. They continued doing experiments on her, until we realized what they have been doing and fled here. However, the remnants of the unfinished experiments were still there, I'm sure you've all seen it, how she changes every time she's angry._

_We...we never thought Wesker would follow us here. And if what you say is true then we have to find my daughter now, before that accursed man has time to finish what he started on her._

_

* * *

  
_

The blonde sunglasses aficionado stroked his chin and analyzed the situation.

Right now he had an item that could very well summon some sort of attack on the Umbrella facility he was in. However, he had no way of telling what sort of infiltrators would appear, although he had a feeling that they wouldn't be Navy SEALS, or Special Forces.

Now, Wesker had full intention of blowing the whistle on Umbrella at some point, but he couldn't simply phone the FBI and squeal.

After all, it was the Government who funded Umbrella to do all it did. What he needed was to have something so catastrophic, so mind-bogglingly horrifying, the public would scream for their punishment, and Uncle Sam would have to forget all of the billions it had thrown their way and sentence them. Umbrella would be devastated, and he would pick up the pieces he liked.

Birkin, whose pleads to be sent back to Racoon City had been finally heard, would be the one to do that.

However, with this little device, he had the opportunity to do something more than wait for Umbrella's demise so that he could fish out whatever viruses he could get. He could get someone else, someone untraceable to him, to extract a very powerful Tyrant from this place.

And if they failed... well, seeing that Kuki had been carrying the gadget with her, those people must be quite close to the child.

He'd just have to show her footage of them being executed, and she'd jump at the chance of getting revenge.

Skipping any more drama, he pushed the button.

* * *

"Numbuh One, I've just picked up Kuki's signal!"

"Great work Numbuh Two, now get us there this instant! Numbuh Five, get us some backup!"

"Roger that boss!"

"Moonbase sez they're on their way Numbuh One!"

"Woit a minnut...'ow the crud did she get a moile underground?"

* * *

**I don't remember if I've said this before, but let me have one thing clear:**

**The R.E. movies suck. So, when I get Nigel & Co. To Racoon City, don't even think about asking me to put Alice in here.**

**Speaking of Alice, doesn't anyone think she's kind of exactly like a Mary**** Sue?**


	8. Tresspassing

**Yes, I KNOW I haven't been very constant in my dealing with my updates, and I know a lot of you like Operation: A.L.O.N.E. a lot better than my crossovers, but I've been through some ****stuff, and I'm sorry for all the delays. I'll update A.L.O.N.E. as soon as I figure out where the heck I'm supposed to go from where I left off.**

**I own none of the characters that are presented, with one exception.**

**

* * *

**

Wesker had a funny feeling.

He ignored it, busy packaging the BOW library data into an easy-to-find, untraceable, and ridiculously easy to decrypt file.

He still had the funny feeling.

He checked the Umbrella security feed that watched over the entrance, silently hoping Birkin's paranoia wasn't contagious.

The camera displayed the ground immediately in front of the entrance to Umbrella's lab, an inconspicuous shack.

The image was remarkably still.

Wesker switched to a secondary camera he had installed himself, it was solar-and battery powered, wireless, and transmitted data in encrypted packages.

The image quality and near-invisibility of the device made up for a week's pay.

The camera, positioned to watch over the "hidden" entrance itself revealed an entirely different scenario. The clearing was teeming with people and vehicles.

Wesker blinked one, two, three times from behind his sunglasses.

The people now posed to breach the Umbrella facility were a bunch of children.

He hadn't expected _that_.

* * *

Tension flooded the mind of nearly every single operative that swarmed the staging area.

As soon as Numbuh One's report came into Moonbase, they had sent down as many people as they could. It was not every day that the KND dealt with gun-toting enemies. Apparently, even world-conquering supervillians had some standards regarding weaponry.

Numbuh 362, the Soopreme Leader herself was on the ground to command the entire situation. She was waiting for the last specialist to arrive.

Quite a few KND operatives had no idea that the Weapons Development department existed. Most assumed that all of their 2x4 weapons were made by the Nerds of the science division. In reality, a fair chunk of the new stuff came from one guy.

...Who was absolutely _nuts_.

Numbuh 362 checked her watch as an incoming S.C.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. touched down. Late, as usual.

A pair of chunky ex-bully orderlies wheeled out a kid tied to a dolly, who was protesting about the fact quite vocally. This wasn't surprising, Numbuh 473 wasn't known for keeping quiet about anything, and the Medical department wasn't known for treating him as anything less that Hannibal Lecter.

Perhaps a description of Numbuh 473 would be more helpful now. We was a wiry kid, slightly taller than normal, with black hair that wouldn't have looked completely out of place on Albert Einstein and a pallor that gave the impression of him being sick of something. He was now wearing narrow, square glasses with thick black rims, a red shirt, scruffy brown pants that were stained with so many chemicals it was a miracle they didn't spontaneously explode, worn boots that might have been black once, and a greatcoat so faded and dirty it was often accused of being grey.

He was also wearing a straightjacket, but he probably didn't put it on himself.

The orderlies brought the squirming Head of Weapons development over to Rachel and gave a passable salute.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Thank you, now could you please get my officer out of that thing?"

The orderlies stood stunned for a moment, glancing at each other as if asking wherever the other had heard the same.

"Uh, sir-"

Rachel gave them her best glare, and they shut up, quickly unfastening Numbuh 473 from the dolly and loosening the straightjacket. The head of weapons development threw off the offending piece of clothing,

"Thank you sir." he said, eyes still riveted to the orderlies.

"You're welcome," Numbuh 362 replied. Her face hardened "But you try _any_ funny moves down here, and I'll have them tie you up again, understood?"

Numbuh 473 gave an enthusiastic nod. The orderlies stepped away from the two of them, but kept nearby.

Numbuh 473 straightened his glasses, "What am I doing here?" he asked.

"We need your expertise." Numbuh 362 admitted, "We've got an adult force using firearms holding one operative hostage."

"Well, that explains all this." Numbuh 473 said, visibly impressed by the sheer level of mobilization around him.

"Yup, now let's get to the command center, I'm putting you here as an Adult Weaponry expert." She said, heading for the tent that the Science nerds had stuffed full of computers and radio equipment, Numbuh 473 right beside her.

"Very well, who is insertion team?" He asked.

"Sector V, it's their operative who got taken."

Numbuh 473 nodded and then rubbed his hands in glee, a lopsided smile on his face. "Ooh, I can't wait for them to try new toys!" he said darkly and gave a laugh that was better suited for a supervillain, before scurrying off for whatever "toy" he had in mind.

Numbuh 362 rolled her eyes, and prayed she wouldn't have to put up with this guy for much longer.

* * *

While Numbuh 362 sorted out the last few "experts" from Moonbase, Sector V prepped themselves for the rescue mission in their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh four seemed to be taking it particularly seriously. Numbuh two had asked him about it, and the short Australian had frantically insisted that his concern was only because Kuki "owed him a quarter".

Numbuh five simply shook her head at her teammate's shenanigans and carefully fit the colander helmet over her hat, the soft material cushioning the otherwise uncomfortable headwear. She, along with the rest of Sector V were clad in full battle armor, psyching themselves for the mission at hand, while trying not to think about the horde of gun-toting mercenaries waiting just underground.

The doors to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. opened, and Numbuh 362 entered, along with a kid no one recognized. Sector V snapped to attention, giving a brisk salute.

"At ease." Numbuh 362 commanded, and the team relaxed.

Somewhat.

Numbuh 362 gave a small smile at that, "What, you nervous?" she asked, keeping a rather light tone, despite the situation.

Numbuh One gave a playful smirk despite himself, "Of course not! You know me Numbuh 362, I'm cool."

The Soopreme Leader returned the smirk and gestured at the strange kid. "This is Numbuh 473; he's the Head of Weapons Development in Moonbase, and also an expert on Adult Weaponry so he'll be helping you over the radio."

The kid gave a salute, his hand inadvertely colliding with his own glasses.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his eye. He straightened his glasses, looking at the team in front of him.

"So, You insertion team?" he asked, a thick Russian accent in his voice.

Numbuh One nodded "Yes, we had to," he said "It's our friend they took, after all."

"And we're gonna get her back!" Numbuh Four added, a bit too eagerly for someone who wanted a quarter back. Numbuh Five rolled her eyes again.

Numbuh 473's face twisted into what might have been a smile, if it weren't as crooked as a pre-schooler's drawing. Numbuh One stifled a wince.

"Oooh, eager ones yes?" He said, stifling a giggle that set off all sorts of alarms in Numbuh One and Five's heads. Numbuh 362 opened her mouth to tell him something, but he had already scampered out the door.

Numbuh One shot the Soopreme Leader a questioning look. Numbuh 362 only gave him a tired gaze.

"Yes, he's as crazy as he looks." She deadpanned, an audible strain in her voice.

"Oh, come one, he can't be that bad!" Numbuh Two exclaimed.

Numbuh 362 gave him a withering glare, "I had to keep him from hijacking the orbital batteries and blasting this place to Kingdom Come." She said, slowly.

This raised some eyebrows. "But… Ku- I mean, Numbuh Three is inside that place!" Numbuh Four said, a look of confusion on his face.

"That's what I told him, he doesn't _care_, as long as _something _gets blown to pieces" Numbuh 362 pinched the bridge of her nose, "Guy's a complete psycho, the only reason I don't have him Decommissioned is because his weapons designs are some of the best we've got, and I don 't want _those _falling into the wrong hands."

Abby crossed her arms. "So, whaddaya do with him?" she asked.

The Soopreme Leader shrugged. "We do the next best thing; we lock him up in his lab. He doesn't really go out anyways, so he doesn't mind."

She sighed, "Still, at least he's taking some medicine for tha-"

She was interrupted by Numbuh 473 opening the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s entry hatch.

"Could we please move to command center? Boxes are _really_ heavy to carry over."

* * *

"Ok, I'm here to tell you about enemy weapons. Problem is, we have no idea what they have, so I have to guess." Numbuh 473 intoned. Sector V, The Soopreme Leader and a few Science nerds were in the command tent, a few ways away from the entry point they had detected. Sector V had sat down on some folding chairs a Trooper had brought in.

"How come? They're guns." Numbuh Four complained, "It can't be that hard to figure it out."

Numbuh 473 gave him a glare that was just a _little_ out of proportion.

"Da, but what _kind_ of guns?"

"Oh come on, there can't be that many!" Numbuh Four huffed.

Numbuh 473 started counting off with his fingers "Well… there's pistols, auto-pistols, revolvers, machine guns, sub-machine guns.."

"OK, now-"

"…shotguns, auto shotguns, grenade launchers, heavy machine guns, light machine guns…"

"Yeah we get it."

"…squad automativ weapons, assault rifles, designated marksman rifles, auto cannons, rocket propelled grenades, semi-automatic rifles, automatic rifles, personal defense systems, howitzers…"

"I said we get it!"

"…anti-materiel rifles, Gatling guns, chain guns, anti-tank guns, mines, riot guns, anti-air guns…"

"We get it already!" Numbuh One interrupted him before Numbuh 473 could go on.

The Head of Weapons Development pursed his lips, he looked a bit miffed at being interrupted. He returned back to the task at hand.

"Good. Now, weapons most likely to be encountered are pistols, point-forty-five caliber most likely, nine-millimeter submachine guns, and assault rifles, M1 derivatives most likely." He droned, pulling out a remote and activating the hologram projector.

An image of an unfamiliar weapon fizzled into existence in midair. It had the same grip as a KND blaster, but the rest of the gun was of a blocky, efficient design.

"This is Colt nineteen eleven A1 pistol. Very popular, and fires point-forty-five ACP rounds. Seven rounds per magazine, semi-automatic fire."

Another unfamiliar weapon fizzled into existence, this one was larger, with a thin curved magazine projecting in front of the trigger.

"This is MP-5, one of most popular sub-machinegun in world. Fifteen nine-millimeter rounds in magazine, select fire."

Yet another weapon appeared.

"M1 carbine, favorite weapon of American forces, it has a-"

"I'm sorry Numbuh 473, but is this important to the mission?" Numbuh One interrupted.

"Well, _OF COURSE IT IS!_" The Head of Weapons Development practically exploded, making most of the room jump back.

"How?" Numbuh One asked, crossing his arms

Numbuh 473 gave a good impersonation of a fish, opening as closing his mouth as he tried to find some explanation for why he was showing them specs for weapons the enemy would be using, failed, and tried again.

"Well?" Nuimbuh One asked, a small smirk forming on his face.

"I was sure it was going to help," Numbuh473 sheepishly replied, "somehow… I have no idea, but this information was going to be EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!" he muttered, snarling the last words in intense, undirected rage, and began to ramble in some foreign language. Everyone else in the tent spared a glance at each other.

Numbuh One pinched the bridge of his nose.

What is_ wrong_ with this guy?

Numbuh One waited until the head of Weapons Development paused in his ranting, and asked, "Ok, now, could you just tell us what we need to know to fight these guys without getting our butts kicked?"

"Or shot." Numbuh 473 added.

"Or shot." Numbuh One repeated, suppressing a shiver as he did.

Numbuh 473 tapped his chin in thought, the apparently permanent frown on his face deepening. He snapped his fingers.

"What is weapon loadout?" he asked.

Numbuh One counted off in his mind. "Two S.C.A.M.P.P.s, a F.R.A.P.P.E. and a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A."

"Side arms?"

"M.U.S.K.E.T.s" Numbuh One replied.

"Get rid of everything but the S.C.A.M.P.P.s." Numbub 473 said dismissively.

"Ok, why?" Numbuh Five asked, her turn to raise an eyebrow at what this guy was saying.

"Because they are useless in this situation." Numbuh 473 explained, and quickly added: "no offense."

"None taken." Numbuh Two replied, although his voice left it very clear that he did. "But I don't get it, how can our weapons NOT work against a bunch of adults?"

"Two reasons" the Head of Weapons Development replied, holding up a pair of fingers to emphasize his point. "First of all, these are not ice-cream men of Father's. They are not barely-paid office drones who can barely handle the weapons they are given. They are not supervillains that are powered by the suffering of a thousand classrooms. These people, at best, will be mercenaries. They will be professional. They will not go home to cry about how much it hurts when they get hit. They will shoot back, and won't stop until you _make_ them stop."

There was a stunned silence through the tent.

"Aaand the second reason?" Numbuh Four asked, still a bit wierded out by how… doom mongering the guy had sounded.

"They will be wearing at least Kevlar vests." The spectacled kid said, "Designed to stop bullets, gumballs will be no problem for them. S.C.A.M.P.P.s bypass them completely."

Numbuh One nodded in comprehension. While it was clear the guy was very much unhinged –he had rambled about "nuking the site from orbit" while on their way to the Command tent– at least he made some amount of sense.

"Still that leaves us with only two S.C.A.M.P.P.s and no sidearms." He said.

The pseudosmile on Numbuh 473's face quickly made him regret his decision.

"Ah, but that is no problem at all!" Numbuh 473 cheerfully replied. He turned around, and opened one of the crates behind him. He pulled out an unfamiliar two-by-four weapon.

"Ok, this is a R.A.P.I.D.S.C.A.M.P.P…. "

_

* * *

_

_Loading Kids Next Door Two by four technology profile:_

_R.A.P.I.D.S.C.A.M.P.P._

_**R**__epeating_

_**A**__utomatic_

_**P**__roduces_

_**I**__ntense_

_**D**__akka_

_**S**__oup_

_**C**__an_

_**A**__nd_

_**M**__agnified_

_**P**__hoton_

_**P**__haser_

_Meaning: _

_A S.C.A.M.P.P. modified to be capable of fully automatic fire._

_Description:_

_By replacing the S.C.A.M.P.P.'s single incandecent flashlight with three, smaller LED torches connected to an alternator, and adding additional batteries in front of the trigger, the Department of Weapons Development managed to transform a trusty, reliable semiautomatic weapon in the KND arsenal into a weapon capable of true suppressive fire, easily outgunning most adult weaponry, except for specialized equipment._

_Although supply constraints have kept the project in the prototype phase, production is expected to begin soon._

* * *

"…so, who's going to try it out?" Numbuh 473 asked.

No one moved.

Numbuh Five raised her hand. "Here, Numbah Five'll take that thing."

"Good, good!" the crazily smiling boy went, handing her the weapon.

Numbuh Five hefted the thing. It seemed quite a bit heavier than a standard S.C.A.M.P.P.

Numbuh 473 rummaged through another box, coming up with a much larger weapon.

"This beauty here is a T.E.S.L.A.G.U.N…. "

* * *

_Loading Kids Next Door Two by four technology profile:_

_T.E.S.L.A.G.U.N._

_**T**__esla_

_**E**__lectric__ally_

_**S**__tupendous_

_**L**__arge_

_**A**__rmament_

_**G**__ets_

_**U**_

_**N**__ullified_

_Meaning:_

_Tesla-based electrical weapon that is large and can nullify targets._

_Description:_

_Made from a length of PVC pipe, which contains the primary and secondary Tesla coils, the DC/AC converter and the battery. The topload sticks out from the end of the weapon, and the trigger and shoulder rest is a decent distance from it._

_This is a heavy weapon, designed to take out multiple armored infantry by an electric discharge. Safety and maintenance issues have prevented it from being mass –produced, but it is still an effective piece of hardware, if slightly mad-science-y._

* * *

"…So, who wants _this_ one?"

"Ooh, pick me!, pick me!"

And so, before anyone could stop him, Numbuh Four was handed the insane piece of equipment known as the T.E.S.L.A.G.U.N.

"Now, for sidearms."

Numbuh 473 opened another wooden crate, this time, full of M.U.S.K.E.T.-sized blasters.

* * *

_Loading Kids Next Door Two by four technology profile:_

_B.L.A.S.T.O.R._

_**B**__lasting_

_**L**__asers?_

_**A**__wesome!_

_**S**__mallifying_

_**T**__akes_

_**O**__ff_

_**R**__ange_

_Meaning:_

_A small laser blaster with a short range._

_Description:_

_Based on the S.C.A.M.P.P., this blaster manages to squeeze most of the components inside the soup can body, with a shortened bottle serving as a focuser, and a modified camera flash serving instead of a flashlight. The grip estends directly from the soup can and the weapon is as short as possible, which makes beam focus on longer ranges problematic at best. Still, it has a decent punch, although it lacks rate of fire._

* * *

Sector V holstered the new weapons, after which the briefing went as for any other rescue mission.

They would upload a virus into the security system to disable it, and they would ride the elevator down to the facility. Once there, they would split into two groups: one would locate and rescue Kuki, and the other would get as much information as possible from the databases. Cameras in their helmets would allow those on the surface to provide help as needed, and the reinforcements around the entrance would cover them should they be coming up hot.

Sector V saluted the occupants of the command tent, and left, off to rescue their friend.

Numbuh 362 kept saluting them until after they had left the tent. She hoped and prayed she would get to see them again.

* * *

**Well…that was something, right?**

**I apologize for the lack of action in this chapter, but rest assured! I have been reading Tom Clancy, and am getting familiar with how rescue operations are done.**

**Although your help will be very, **_**very**_** much appreciated.**


End file.
